True Harmony
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: Based on Deathly Hallows when Ron leaves. But what if Harry and Hermione found feelings for each other after Ron left. And...what is Hermione hiding that has something to do with Ron? REVIEW and READ! Early christmas fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Ok, here's a Harry and Hermione oneshot based on Deathly Hallows.. I pretty sure that a few other authors one here wrote a story like this but mine has a twist in it. Also, I know it's early but it's a VERY early Christmas one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO flames!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Hermione or Ron or any of that…J.K Rowling does.

True Harmony 

"Well, if you don't want to help then just go!" yelled Harry to Ron. They were at Godric's Hollow. The argument lasted forever. Ron was being rather moody with both Harry and Hermione. "Fine. I will", said Ron.

Hermione got up out of the armchair. "Ron! Please don't go! We have to stop fighting! I need you Ron!" cried Hermione, fighting back tears. "Well, too bad Hermione", snapped Ron. Hermione looked at him shocked. She and Ron have been dating for a long time…and now he was treating her terribly.

"Ron, you can't just leave me! Not when…not when I'm too weak and fragile to go on without you!" cried Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione confused…what did she mean by weak and fragile. Was Hermione ill? "I know about that Hermione…but I guess you're on your own", snapped Ron meanly.

"On my own!? Ronald…this is a big deal! I can't do this all by myself!" cried Hermione.

Ron sighed with annoyance and walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Both Harry and Hermione were dead silent. The golden trio were now just two.

"Hermione…", started Harry worriedly. Hermione's eyes flooded with tears. "I…I c-c-can't believe h-h-him…!" sobbed Hermione. Harry walked over to his best friend and hugged her tightly to comfort her.

"Harry…why did he l-l-leave?!" sobbed Hermione as she buried her head into Harry's chest. "I don't know…but it will be all right Hermione", soothed Harry as he stroked Hermione's bushy brown hair.

Harry helped Hermione to the sofa and got an extra blanket. He held Hermione in his lap for hours as she continued to cry and sob terribly.

"Shhhhhh, calm down Mione…calm down…you'll get sick…", comforted Harry softly. After about another hour, Hermione calmed down and snuggled real close to Harry for comfort…so close that Harry blushed slightly from how close Hermione was.

Never in his whole life has Harry touched a girl this much…even when it came to comfort. Harry was stroking Hermione's bushy hair and rocking her back and fourth in his lap.

"I'm so scared Harry…", uttered Hermione suddenly. "I know Herms…it will be okay though", soothed Harry.

4 months passed by quickly and Harry and Hermione were still at Godric's Hollow. However, Hermione seemed to get over the fact of Ron being gone. Harry was so angry at Ron he just wanted to forget about him.

One day, Hermione was sitting on the armchair, reading a book. Harry noticed something…Hermione has been wearing these heavy thick sweaters all the time. Mostly the one Mrs. Weasley gave her last Christmas.

Harry walked in and sat on the couch. "Hermione…I know it's none of my business what you wear…but why have you been wearing sweaters all the time? I mean…it's not winter", said Harry.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Just…because I feel like it", lied Hermione. She was really hiding something…she didn't want Harry to find out yet…but soon because she was scared he would leave her just like Ron did.

Harry looked like he didn't believe her but sighed and nodded.

Hermione then sighed sadly. "What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Well, I am over the fact that Ron is gone…but…when I think back when we were at Hogwarts…the three of us…all happy and having a great time…it just…really gets to me once in a while", said Hermione as tears flooded her eyes. Harry held Hermione's trembling hand. "I know Mione…I know…I think about it to", said Harry truthfully.

"Really?" asked Hermione wiping her eyes with her hands. "Yes…and don't feel alone Hermione. I too cry about it once in a while", said Harry softly. Hermione nodded.

Harry then did something that he never did before…he kissed Hermione's forehead to comfort her. Hermione was shocked by Harry's sudden move…but she felt safe with Harry so she smiled at him. "You've been so good to me all these months Harry", said Hermione softly. "I know how hurt you must feel Hermione…so I just want to help you feel better", said Harry. Hermione smiled.

Two more months later, Harry finally figured out something about Hermione. It explained why she's been wearing sweaters all the time to hide something and also why she said weak and fragile during the argument with Ron. Harry knew she was keeping it a secret from him…but Harry could tell all ready…Hermione was pregnant.

Harry figured it out because even though she wears the sweaters to try and hide it, her stomach was round and swollen, big enough to prove she was pregnant.

Harry saw Hermione in her bedroom reading a book. He walked in. "Hermione, I know what's going on", said Harry softly. "What are you talking about?" asked Hermione. "Hermione, please stop lying! I know already that you're having a baby", said Harry.

There was a pause. Hermione sighed and nodded. "Yes…I am Harry", said Hermione softly. "Hermione, how many months are you!?" asked Harry worriedly as he placed his hand gently on Hermione's swelling stomach.

"I'm six months…", replied Hermione. "Hermione…is Ron…the father?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded. "Yes…a week before the argument we made love in my bedroom while you were out to see Lupin and Tonks", explained Hermione.

"Did he know you were expecting when he left?" asked Harry. "Yes. I…I guess he didn't really care…", said Hermione fighting back tears.

"Dear Merlin, I really can't stand Ron! I can't believe he left you, knowing you were pregnant!" yelled Harry angrily.

Hermione winced, scared from Harry's anger. Harry instantly calmed down and placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm not mad at you Mione…it's all right. But…why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Harry.

"Because…it was bad enough that Ron left me…I didn't want you to leave me to", sobbed Hermione as tears flooded her eyes. "Oh Mione! You know in your heart that I would never leave you…plus you need someone to help you!" said Harry as he hugged Hermione carefully.

"You're a great friend Harry…", said Hermione softly. Then it hit Harry…he finally realized how he really felt about Hermione. He was purely in love with her.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Hermione…there's something I need to tell you…I…I love you Hermione", said Harry. Hermione looked at him shocked. She then smiled. "I love you too Harry…I guess I never really realized it until now", said Hermione.

Then they kissed full mouth. After the kiss, Hermione said "Besides, the baby will need a father". Harry smiled and held Hermione's hand.

**3 months later**

It was a cold December day, in fact it was Christmas day in the afternoon…Hermione was in St. Mungos Hospital and was only seconds away from giving birth to her baby. Harry was there holding her hand.

"Come on Hermione, a few more pushes and the baby will be out!" encouraged the female healer. "I can't…I can't push anymore!" cried Hermione weakly. She had been in the labor room for 10 hours and was completely tired and weak.

"Yes you can Mione love…you're almost there!" said Harry as he kissed Hermione's forehead. Hermione pushed again with all her might and then felt the baby slip out.

Then they heard the baby crying. "It's a healthy boy!" said the healer as she cleaned the baby with towels and wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Hermione.

"Oh Harry…he's so beautiful!" cried Hermione happily. "He's cute too Mione!" said Harry as he wrapped his arm around Hermione. "He looks like you Hermione", said Harry. "What should we name him?" asked Harry.

Hermione thought for a few minutes. She then knew the perfect name that would not just be the baby's name…but a way of saying thank you to Harry for all he's done to her. "His name is Sirius", said Hermione. Harry looked at her. "Oh Mione…that is the perfect name!" said Harry.

It was the most beautiful harmony Christmas ever. After the final battle, Harry and Hermione were married and had two more children and lived in peaceful harmony.

Author's Note: There will be no sequel. Happy Christmas! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO flames!!!!!!!! Thanks!


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!**

A reviewer gave me a beautiful idea for a sequel! I'm going to thank him or her now. I will write the sequel and it will be called "Harmony will Last". It starts out when Harry, Hermione and Sirius are still at Godric's Hollow however Ron comes back! But…not to be with Hermione. For a different reason…but what is that reason? Once it's up you'll have to read for yourself! I know I put at the end what happened in Harry and Hermione's future…but I didn't think about a sequel at the time.

"**Harmony Will Last" will be posted soon! **


End file.
